IBC-13 now No.3 on Philippine primetime TV
June 6, 2014 PBA SHOOTS IBC TO NO.3 The Philippine television network was still trying to regain their glory day as the Kapinoy Network (ABS-CBN and GMA were lording it over the TV ratings game together with IBC, TV5 and RPN). That's right. Two basketball games with its millions of fans in Metro Manila alone is the single biggest factor why the Kapinoy network IBC-13 is now joining the primetime TV ratings join the growing number fo free TV stations in Metro Manila making the competition for viewership and advertising revenues even stiffer. It has available to share the ratings, most of your favorite shows as Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Barrio Balimbing, Sic O'Clock News, Eh Kasi Babae, Tarzan, Seeing Stars with Joe Qurino, Loveliness, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Maricel Live!, among others. Also brought us the tokusatsu and sentai series: Bioman, Maskman, Sky Ranger Gavan, Turboranger, Jiban, anime hits like Super Boink, Time Quest, Ghost Fighter, Daimos, Candy Candy and Voltes V. To join the network wars once again, IBC has branching a show to watch preparation of Viva Entertainment owned by chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. and Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation. The retrieved artists as they highlight many local shows to air this station with the big name artists. Viva will grow viewership of IBC-13 where Channels 2 and 7 led the performance of Philippine television programs. IBC-13 will make an announcement regarding this new programs. "Channel 13 trust that the mass audience in the programming standards." The PBA games TV coverage, skillfully handled by Viva Sports and the NBA games on free TV coverage, handled by Solar Sports as part of IBC Sports, draw the audience to the network as well. According to the Kantar Media/TNS Philippines report for the surveys, IBC to assert its dominance in the industry ranked third in night time televiewing. The network took a 25% share across all-people category. ABS-CBN's 47% and GMA-7's 32%. TV5 got only 21%, RPN-9 is 17% and PTV-4 raked a measly 12%. IBC emerged as the third most watched network with a PBA and NBA games which emerged as two of the network's top rated with 30% share. With The Kapinoy Network's primetime programs are steadily contrinuting to the network's increase in viewership. As I reported in this space, IBC's ratings figures are steadily climbing as threaten thw two giants now, its presence may just be ignore. With the relaunch of the new leader network and as IBC Channel 13 streamlines its programming to focus on local programs, IBC could corner between 85 to 100 percent of the TV audience in Metro Manila alone. The latest Kantar Media says IBC-13 is now a No.3 overall with an all-Filipino programming. And guess who inched up to the third spot, below ABS-CBN is No.1 and GMA-7 is No.3. A different kind of menu of primetime treat is what IBC-13 offers this week. The latest buzz is that Channel 13, known as the station with the sports shows home to the PBA and NBA basketball games, will now be in competitive form and is into programming quality shows. The entertainent TV head Laurenti Dyogi that he is producing a show for Channel 13 and putting some resources in the kitty to give Channel 13 the chance to play on the air with the help of sports action like those with the basketball icons like Robert Kaworski, James Yap, Kobe Bryant, Michael Jordan and the MMA star Honorio Banario. We asked why and he told us that IBC-13 will be seen loud and clear and will also give the top stations like Channel 2 and 7 good competition. Laurenti is producing a sitcom. The Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC) and Viva Entertainment decided to but most of the primetime in Channel 13 planning to the PBA and NBA games, and ONE FC on IBC. The SEA Games and the Olympic Games was brought in to be aired also on Channel 13. IBC-13 known as The Kapinoy Network, which is celebrate on its 54th anniversary celebration is now the giant network in the country emerged as the third most-watched television network among people of all ages during primetime (5 p.m.-12 midnight) televiewing, according to the latest official TV ratings report covering the week of May 30-June 5. It was also the second most-watched TV network during those hours among males aged 13 years and above as well as middle-class males and females aged 7-29 years. The Kantar Media survey report showed that in the All-People category (males and females of all ages), IBC-13 gained a 25% share of evening primetime ratings during May 30-June 5. ABS-CBN known as The Kapamilya Network garnered a 47% share and trailing them were GMA-7 known as The Kapuso Network (32%), RPN-9 known as The Kasama Network (21%), TV5 known as The Kapatid Network (14%) and government-owned PTV-4 known as The Kapambansa Network (11%). In the Males 13 years and aboce category, IBC-13 (28%) is a close third behind ABS-CBN (49%) and ahead of GMA-7 (26%). In the Board C Males/Females 7-29 years old category, IBC-13 (22%) again trailed ABS-CBN (40%) and slightly ahead of GMA-7 (29%). "Reaching number three is a milestone for IBC-13, Viva Entertainment and Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC). Coming as it does have ATC programming is gratifying because it confirms out belief that there is all the target market there for our kind of program," said Engr. Reynaldo Sanchez, president of Asian Television Content and Randy Topacio, vice-president, sales & marketing of ATC. When the broadcasting giant also cannibalize its own market, expected to be affected are the other VHF channels (ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5) which have been redirecting their Filipino programming thrusts to the C-D-E brakcets for the mass-based audience. Asian Television Content Philippines Corproation (ATC), a much-awaited new content TV provider purchased 80% of IBC-13's primetime horus beginning June 2 under the agreement. Channel 13 is number three with the biggest number of top-rated shows. The network's primetime newscast Express Balita (22.7%) has remained the number 1 in our timeslot anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar compared to TV Patrol and 24 Oras. IBC's top-rating phenomenal primetime programs for May 30-June 4 on weeknights include the popular and top-rating fantaserye about a mermaid tale Janella in Wonderland (29.4% share, among a young audience) top-billed by the Asia's Teen Sweetheart Janella Salvador, the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo (28.3% share, among all-people) which is top-billed by the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes and Only Me and You (20.1% share, among a young audience) starring Thai Superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. TreseBella, a collection of the best telenovelas from Mexico and Asian dramas from Korea and Taiwan. The much-awaited TreseBella also offering the primetime trailblazers: two Mexicanovelas like La Teniente starring Maria Fernanda Yepes (21.7%) and The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Muhka ni Ana) starring Ana Layeveka and Rafael Amaya (23.6%)ranked the primetime slots aimed at all of these target markets. Sports5-produced program PBA, which is still the country's top sports program and the highest rating program (game 2) across all people, garnering a rating of 24% and an audience share of 48%. IBC's strong sports programming is backed up by shows like the NBA games, ONE FC and specials on the Southeast Asian Games, the Olympic Games, boxing bouts from Manny Pacquiao and others. The Kapinoy Network's own popular shows also boosted Channel 13's strong performance on weekends with the primetime favorites: Saturday night game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (29.4%) hosted by award-winning TV host Drew Arellano, the fantasy anthology Tasya FantasyaV (24.6%), the drama anthology Love Notes (13.6%) hosted by Joe D'Mango, the well-loved and top-rated comedy sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (23.3%) top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, the longest-running and top-rating gag show T.O.D.A.S. (21.6%) with Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Sam Pinto, Victor Anastacio, Candy Pangilinan, Melanie Marquez, Sam YG, Yam Concepcion, Jimmy Muna, Katya Santos, Maui Taylor and Carlos Agassi, the Sunday night game show The Million Second Quiz (25.4%) hosted by Robi Domingo, the reality show for national singing contest Born to be a Superstar (28.5%) hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar and the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani (18.4%) hosted by the Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. The Viva Tagalog movies on primetime such as and Viva Box Office (17.8%) which is featuring the recent showing by Viva Tagalog movies on weeknights, and of course, Sunday Sinemaks (24.9%) also featuring the popular Pinoy action-packed movies every Sunday nights.